


公众之敌

by Snowyyin



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyyin/pseuds/Snowyyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>———布鲁斯韦恩，我以超人的名义向你宣战！</p><p>风格：日常温馨，插科打诨，我是来试图搞笑的</p><p>说明：《你好！吉祥物》第二部。原本只应该是个番外，可当时手自己停不下来，如果有任何问题那都是它的错。以及抱歉这么久才放出来，其实很久之前它就写好了。但是它卡在我坏掉的电脑里而我也没有备份懒得重写同时又试图借机买一个新电脑，结果就。。。有在等待的小伙伴，我很抱歉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	公众之敌

1，

“您好，我是Peter。这是《号角日报》的街头实录，方便参加一下我们的公投吗？”

 

拿着摄像机的皮特追着一个红发飘舞的蓝眼女郎气喘吁吁的问着，他今天一早上都在埋伏着各种各样的漂亮姑娘而他身后的战友也跟着他一起伺机而动。放心，号角日报的工作人员并没有变成危害社会的痴汉，而是他们报社联合几家杂志社弄了一个叫什么《男神追缉令》的活动。这活动会利用各种平台公投出魅力值最高的未婚公众人物，然后获得许可后再进行二轮公投选出最终男神。所有选择了最终男神的参与者都有机会被抽中并与其共进晚餐。正在进行的二轮公投更是开始了街头随机投票来增加公信度，毕竟需要些投票者宣传视频。这也是为什么他俩会选择埋伏漂亮姑娘，因为这样才更有说服力嘛。

“当然可以啦~哎，你们要摄像啊，稍等稍等，先不要拍我。”被冲过来的两个男人吓到的姑娘迅速打开了自己的包，那小坤包里简直有个化妆间。两个满脸黑汗的男人看着眼前已经花枝招展的姑娘迅速的又给自己补上一层妆，姑娘微微一笑：“抱歉，职业习惯。对了，我叫Satine。”淡淡的法国口音更是让女孩风情更甚。皮特的战友在告知姑娘基本信息后迅速掏出便携平板电脑，问：“请问您觉得哪位美国未婚男性公众人物在您心里最有魅力。如果您不确定的话。”一个花名册被放到姑娘手里，一翻开里面花花绿绿全是些形形色色的男人照片和基本资料。

“这是我们最新公投的高票选手，你也可以凭借第一印象选一个。”

“不用这个花名册，我知道我的男神是谁。”

皮特有一种预感，最近这个活动里有个男人的名字出现频率异常之高，果然姑娘毫不犹豫的说：

“那个哥谭的Bruce Wayne，我要是能和他共进晚餐，天啊~”

做花痴状的姑娘被拿着两瓶水走过来的小伙子微微瞪了一眼，小伙子有些恼怒为什么总有土豪和他抢女朋友。很明显姑娘的美貌让这小伙子一直生活在某种水深火热之中，他直接嘲笑：

“那个Bruce Wayne除了钱还有什么？真不知道你们女人都在想些什么。”小伙子的声音有些大，导致他附近的几个姑娘全听见了。那帮姑娘们看着不太高兴，她们围过来嚷嚷着：

 

“你怎么说话的，Brucie宝贝是你可以评价的吗？”

“瞧瞧你那样子，啧啧，Brucie那怕穿个麻袋都比你要好看!”

“他可不只有钱！！你不知道就不要乱说！！你不知道他做过多少善事，人帅心又好！”

 

这波嚷嚷的姑娘不幸又引来更多的人，弄清楚了这边发生什么的围观群众把号角日报的两位工作人员围在了中间。很明显，群众都想强行参加这次投票，于是一场小骚动在大都会的广场上演绎着。叽叽喳喳的声音弄得皮特觉得自己掉进了麻雀堆里，他的耳边充斥着各种声音。

“在大都会说什么Wayne？我们这有Superman好吗！”

“去你的Superman，我们哥谭还有Batman和Robin呢！”

“你们哥谭的人在这里说什么？滚回哥谭去！！”

“Brucie也是哥谭的，你们大都会除了Superman还有什么？那个秃子吗？”

“我觉得Flash挺可爱，我要投他。”

“能不能不提那帮超级英雄了，跟着他们朝不保夕有什么好。”

皮特刚想说他这花名册里根本也就没几个超级英雄，此时一个戴眼镜的女孩直接从皮特的手里抢过花名册，骚乱越来越大。莎婷趁机带着引起这一切的男朋友离开现场后战火莫名集中在了唯二的两位男性身上。疯狂翻着花名册的一个女孩在翻了第二遍之后抓住皮特的领子晃着，她满眼怒意：“你跟我说！为什么这里面没有我的Tony！？”皮特战友弱弱的嘟囔着：“因为他已经结婚了啊。。。”

战火熊熊燃烧了大概二十多分钟，终于有一个稍微冷静些的女孩问了句：“你告诉我，谁现在得票率最高？”皮特终于想出也许可以让这场战争结束的方法，他掏出手机。手机里有之前杂志社访录的让这帮女人骚乱的男人们的拉票视频。从手机里传出来的声音有魔力般的让现场顿时安静下来。视频里相貌英俊的男人斜靠在沙发上，磁性里又带着一种吸附力的声音从他那微微撅起的唇中飘出：

“不知道我有没有那份运气可以和你一起共进晚餐呢？”

男人问完，微微一笑眨了个眼，墨蓝的眼睛看着简直勾魂夺魄。视频里的男人只用区区一句话就和平解决这场战争，现场女性的叹息让皮特直接起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“啊~~~~我的Brucie还是这么迷人~”

“真的好。。好不错。我感觉。。我好像也爱上他了？”

“反正我那位已经没戏。。。”

“如果他是头牌的话，那倒也没什么好争的。”

“我们可以投票吗？”

几波女性军队在硝烟中以一条名为《布鲁斯韦恩》的和平条约结束了半小时之久的战役。皮特站在那里看着哥谭富豪的支持率又蹭蹭往上跑，看来最终结局已定。姑娘们现在看着都挺高兴，皮特和他的战友也舒了一口气。而现场却还有一群人无法自抑的黑着脸，那就是刚才被挤在包围圈外的一群男人。他们有人身上挂着镶满水钻的小包，有人头上戴着花帽子，有人拎着一大堆装满裙子的购物袋。他们不是要去参加变装皇后大赛，他们都分别是战争中某些女战士的男朋友。这帮男人的男性尊严看上去都受到了不同程度的损伤，现在他们心里的话虽然说得不大一样但总的来说就是——“去他妈的Bruce Wayne！”

 

 

2，

“去他的Bruce Wayne。。。”

一向好脾气的克拉克也忍不住在脑子里念了这么一句，最近他的脾气跟以前相比真的是暴躁了很多。面前《号角日报》头版上那个被他敌视的种子选手正灿烂的笑着，克拉克听见耳朵里的声音闹哄哄的。佩里在对他嚷嚷什么？

手舞足蹈的佩里和克拉克一样暴躁，他对于老对手《号角日报》又抢夺了先机而对所有人甚至他自己发着脾气。今早印着那帮花花公子们的报纸销量真的是非常的高，高到佩里今早对着撞到他的椅子都骂了五分钟。刚才从办公室像一颗炮弹般冲到手下员工面前的佩里心里咆哮着克拉克那些显而易见的语法错误，这家伙是在挑衅他的智商吗？为什么他的报社里的人都是些蠢货呢？老天是在折磨他吗？佩里不间断的极其傲慢的对克拉克吼着：“你现在是连语法都要我求你才能用了吗？Clark Kent？！我们星球日报现在是终于容不下你这个了不起的大人物了啊？！没有Wayne的本钱还要耍Wayne的威风！！你---”

韦恩，又是布鲁斯韦恩。。。克拉克脑子里的某跟弦被拨的发出一声锐响。

 

“够了！”

 

办公室刹那间陷入沉寂，克拉克成为了办公室视线的交集。克拉克的脾气是公认的好，从来没人见过他发脾气，甚至连小争执都没看见过。而现在这个老好人克拉克的一声怒喝甚至让日报恶龙都惊讶的合不拢嘴，佩里的声音听起来有些支吾：“Clark，你。。。这。。不。你”

“我知道我的语法有些问题，但如果你可以去掉你那些废话，星球日报的效率会比现在高得多。”克拉克的声音听上去非常低沉，这让他的怒意带着种无法言喻的压迫感。佩里已经被弄懵了，克拉克这是怎么回事？那句呵斥让佩里无法反驳，因为他的确是在乱发脾气。佩里在员工们看过来的眼神里感到前所未有的尴尬，这个暴脾气的老板现在看上去极其无助。同时他也被克拉克那蓝到发亮的眼睛逼的有些慌，这个克拉克今天看着怎么这么的。。。他需要说点什么。。接着，星球日报的员工看到了一件想让他们确定太阳是否是在往东边落下的事，他们的世界最暴脾气老板竟然在道歉。佩里有些虚弱的对克拉克说：“抱歉，克拉克。我最近心情不太好，你把这些语法修正后送到我办公室就好。”

佩里回去的身影看着垂头丧气，战胜了恶龙的星球日报勇士克拉克却仅仅只是转身在电脑上继续打字。他身边的吉米在擦着咖啡，刚才克拉克的一吼让吉米吓得把手里的咖啡直接洒到了桌子上。露易丝看着她越来越暴躁的好朋友觉得她该去问问情况，但现在看着不是个好时机，克拉克敲字敲到键盘简直下一秒就会直接解体。还是中午休息的时候吧，露易丝想了想接着修改起她的专栏。

时针指向十二点，克拉克伸伸腰就起身把文稿送去了佩里的办公室。佩里看着这个大块头拿着一叠文稿进来，突然有些害怕自己会被扔一脸纸。今天的克拉克还是小心为上，于是佩里无比慈祥的说：“你把稿件放在门口就好，快去吃饭吧。”克拉克一怔，把文稿放在了门口。回座位的克拉克有些奇怪为什么同事好像都在微微避开他出去，他有些纳闷的坐回椅子。

“Clark，你今天帅爆了！！佩里那个吃瘪的表情，哈哈哈，我能笑好久。”吉米拍着克拉克的肩膀，一边憋着笑：“我当时就该把他照下来。”露易丝推了推吉米说：“你今天不是要和你那个秘密集会的小伙伴吃饭吗？”听到这话迅速弹起来的吉米拿起外套就向外冲，他最近找到了一个骨灰级蝙蝠同好会，接着就像入了邪教一样每天去朝会。吉米有问过克拉克，结果那傻大个竟然说不用。心里为错过无数资源的朋友而惋惜的吉米现在已经完全忘记了克拉克全力狂奔在楼下的街道上。坐在克拉克对面的露易丝温柔的问：“你最近是感情出问题了吗？”

有些吃惊的克拉克抬起头，这是最近第二个这么问他的人。有这么明显吗？克拉克叹了口气。眼前的女人善解人意的端给他一杯热茶，他开始觉得自己以前会认为这么亲切的人会很难追简直是傻，呵呵，他现在追的那位才叫难呢，这都几个月了？想当时自己不知天高地厚的推测难易度是徒手建瞭望塔，而事实证明不是徒手建瞭望塔，甚至也不是徒脚建瞭望塔而是简直要再造一个新宇宙啊！！露易丝的声音又响起在他身前：“和你的爱人吵架了？”

如果能以爱人的身份和他吵架，克拉克怕是在满是氪石的噩梦里都可以笑醒。露易丝听见克拉克极其无奈的回答她：“还没成爱人呢，Lois。”

“啊？！你之前那么说，我还以为你和她已经确立关系了呢。我看你说的斩钉截铁才这么长时间一直没问过你和她的发展。”听到眼前人把自己的他误认成女人的克拉克并不想修正什么，他不想吓到露易丝。被她一直当成小兄弟的自己竟然喜欢男人，克拉克相信自己不会被歧视但如果露易丝知道那男人是哥谭蝙蝠大概会直接带自己去阿克汉姆。况且自己还八字没一撇，所以克拉克选择暂时错下去。

“并没有，我怀疑我只是单恋。”

“姑娘们总是会被鲜花和情歌打动的，Clark。”

克拉克想象了一下自己手捧鲜花对着那个人唱情歌，不，他还不想没谈过恋爱就英年早逝。

 

“不，我不觉得她会喜欢这些。她相当不好琢磨。”

“她很受欢迎吗？”

“我没看过谁追她，但我觉得那是因为追求者都被她吓的直接跑进了别人的怀抱。”

“所以说你追求的是个孤傲的冰山美人喽？”

“呃，这么说也对。”

“这种类型的女孩子一般都只是看着不容易接近，但一旦被攻破却会比谁都深情。你现在需要的是找对方式。你知道她喜欢什么吗？”

 

氪石和哥谭主权算正常人喜欢的东西吗？克拉克实在想不出任何东西，之前他不请自去结果被轰出哥谭的经历他并不想再马上体会一遍。他一脸纠结让露易丝直接问了下一个问题：

“你在哪里碰到她的？不要告诉我你不记得了，Clark。”

“没没，我是在。。哥谭一次采访里认得她的，当时是在一次游行里。。一个抵制恐怖活动的游行里，对，我就是这么认得她的。她是游行策划者。”

“看来是个相当有主见的哥谭姑娘，八成也有点和你意见不合吧？”

“你怎么知道？”

“你想事情总是那么乐观，Clark。那个女孩想事情应该都先考虑最坏结果吧？一般偏向理性分析的人都会这样，倒不是他们有多悲观而是他们觉得应该考虑到所有结果。她大概觉得你有些幼稚，对吗？”

 

克拉克觉得露易丝真的是个天才，她竟然全部说对，他现在只剩下拼命点头的份。

“你觉得你们感情大概到哪啦？”

“她肯定是把我当朋友，但爱情。。。我不确定。还有，我不小心吻到过她。”

“你吻到过她？她什么反应？”

“她揍了我一拳。。。。。。但后来她好像当一切都没发生过还是把我当朋友。”

“恭喜你，Clark。”

“哈？”

“你这样她都还当你是朋友，除了她对你也有好感之外我想不到其它的解释，剩下只是时间。你需要照顾她所有的情绪别逆着她，等你觉得她可以接受时再出手。一定要快，因为这样的人通常对自己的感情压抑的很快，别让她有时间思考。但一定记得，在没有确定她可以接受前千万不要展开什么猛烈攻势，她不会喜欢的。”

 

露易丝在一堆讲解后拿起克拉克的茶猛灌了口，接着说：“Clark，记住，时机和方式。”

克拉克这才终于明白自己的问题出在了哪儿，感谢Rao！虽然克拉克并没有告诉露易丝他还有一个疑似情敌，但他的心情还是好转很多。下午，在露易丝帮助下又恢复成老好人模式的克拉克着实让缓了一中午才出办公室的佩恩安详的长出了一口气。

克拉克知道他的追求方式有很大的问题，但克拉克并没有意识到他已经错过了第一个时机。但这也不能怪克拉克不是吗？谁让蝙蝠的攻克难度是地狱级，而克拉克也罢超人也好却都还只是个新手。

 

 

3，

蝙蝠觉得头很痛，最近让他头痛的事太多其中一个就是超人。年初强行和他形影不离的超人在消停几周后，最近几个月却变得更变本加厉。他觉得自己竟然会对那个疯子产生好感一定是因为哥谭那晚风太冷和自己太久没有接过吻，他现在完全不觉得自己会真的喜欢那个氪星人。

这段时间超人除了会莫名其妙和自己说些胡话之外，还对自己的哥谭插手插脚。半个月前，那个全身开挂的家伙，从自己眼前把跟自己缠斗了一阵子的罪犯们直接丢进卡车，送去了警局，那速度之快让蝙蝠觉得自己备受嘲讽。那氪星佬是在炫耀吗？回来的超人还对他满脸堆笑，结果就被他直接轰出了哥谭。超人那太过于诡异的行为直到前三天戴安娜悄悄问他超人有和他说过什么才得到解释，而他的头却变得更痛。

当时戴安娜在看到蝙蝠疑惑的表情时，顿时反应过来那个傻大个竟然这么久还没有表白。蝙蝠明显对她这问早的问题产生了必须得到解释的怀疑，而亚马逊女战神觉得自己真的非常想用真言套索直接捆人，这两个男人简直。。。呃。。不过女战神还是成功控制住自己伸向套索的手选择给蝙蝠一个提示也帮超人一个忙，她丢下一句“超人让我告诉你他已经确定他不爱Lois。”就冲去了演武场。

蝙蝠在那句话一分钟后理解到原因究竟是什么，所以超人那些诡异的行为是在追求。。。自己？！这简直太荒谬，蝙蝠坚信这是因为超人从未和别人接过吻导致，就如同自己那天也产生了异样的情绪。纯理性打造的脑子自动分析过滤出，超人喜欢他是一时情热，而他会觉得喜欢超人更是天方夜谭。

 

在这里，相信所有人都猜到超人错过的第一个时机是什么。是的，如果那个蝙蝠觉得风太冷的夜晚超人可以不像个情窦初开的小鬼头一样临时怯场的话，接下来就不需要浪费时间看他们闹那么多有的没的，而是可以看他们直接把在脑洞里走不出的闪电再次吓到石化。来吧，看看无所不能的超人都是怎么表白的。

 

\----------------------------愚蠢的事发现场-始-----------------------------

哥谭的风似乎把眼前人的温度都吹了走，超人慢慢的向那个哥谭守望者飞去。他知道他爱这个男人，现在这个男人离自己这么近似乎只要自己伸手就可以揽入怀中。他相信蝙蝠对他不可能毫无感觉，毕竟他们一起经历过那么多。他缓缓地飞到那个男人的面前，今夜这世上没有谁可以阻止超人表白，除了超人他自己。。。。。。

超人在看到蝙蝠正脸的一瞬间就失去了自己所有的底气，完全不适合他的大侦探克拉克模式又出现在他身上。超人开始认真思考，对，当着表白对象的面开始思考。他想如果蝙蝠拒绝他怎么办，他们会连朋友都做不成吗？如果蝙蝠以为自己是在开玩笑怎么办？如果蝙蝠直接掏出氪石丢向自己怎么办？如果因此永远失去蝙蝠怎么办？。。。。。？于是蝙蝠就这么静静的看着这个悬浮在他面前的超人甚至开始怀疑超人是不是飘浮着睡了过去。涌起的微妙情愫现在已超不多消耗殆尽，而超人在蝙蝠即将离开时赶忙开口：“蝙蝠，我爱。。矮吗？”

超人想掐死自己，他刚才说的什么鬼？？

蝙蝠盯着不知所云的超人。。。超人觉得自己从未这么需要过呼吸，他接着又挤出来一句：“我喜。。洗过我的制服了吗？算了，我还是先回趟大都会。”超人的心已经僵化，RAO！他这到底是在干嘛？被彻底耗尽情愫的蝙蝠无语的看了看超人说：“Superman，下次来找我之前先确定你的制服有没有洗好，我没有时间听你说这些不知所谓的东西。”然后，哥谭的骑士跃下楼顶向黑色的远方滑翔过去。而超人已无法飞行，他坐在蝙蝠刚才坐过的地方，用双手抱住了他自己那伟大的头。他此时此刻生无可恋的想让时光倒流，但深深怀疑自己也只会只是时光倒流罢了。RAO。。。谁来救救他吧。。。他到底都干了什么。。。呵呵呵。。。RAO啊。。。

\--------------------------愚蠢的事发现场-终-------------------------------

 

所以现在早已在时间洗礼下“恢复”回自己对超人感情认知的蝙蝠相信再过些时间超人也会“恢复”，他深深叹口气，继续边走边审阅着自己手上的战损报告。上半季度的战役里超人又毁掉一栋博物馆，二栋大楼，这人就不能把自己砸到空地上吗？马路怎么都会便宜的多。

分析战力调整以降低损率的蝙蝠觉得有人正在向自己飞来，立即停下脚步，等等，超人这是要干什么？为什么他单膝跪在自己面前？蝙蝠在今天，和久不上门的恐慌终于再次见面。而另一个被惊吓到的是刚从演武场回来的女战神，戴安娜目瞪口呆的看着单膝跪在蝙蝠面前的超人，天啊！这个人是要直接省略表白跳到哪里去？不，你不能就这样向蝙蝠求婚，超人我不该催你的，快停下！戴安娜看着超人已经抬起的右手，觉得她这位朋友可能要打一辈子光棍，不，大概不会有一辈子可以给他打光棍。

蝙蝠觉得没有办法移动自己的脚，他就眼睁睁的看着超人在他面前张开右手。瞭望塔里的人们也终于开始往这边看来，众目睽睽下的超人含着微笑说：

“Bat，你差点踩到Atom。”

蝙蝠这才看清超人右手心里一脸惊恐的原子侠，他想起来原子侠的战服最近有些故障导致时大时小。

“抱歉，Atom。我没有看到你。”

原子侠细微的“没关系”从眼前还半跪着的超人那里传来，接着他挥挥手让鹰人飞来带走了他。终于站起来的超人看着面前有些发愣的蝙蝠问：

“怎么了？”

为什么在看到是原子侠之后自己会有些。。。微微的。。。失落？蝙蝠恍惚的想着，果然人类还是必须接受自己需要睡眠的吗？好像又有几天已经没有好好休息，等今天之后蝙蝠想他需要好好睡一觉，他看看手里的单子说：

“Superman，你知道你又是损失最大的那个吗？你战斗的时候不妨学着多分析一下现场，这样哥谭那位也可以省点钱，我也可以省点心思。”

哥谭那位。。。哥谭那位。。。也可以省点钱，蝙蝠现在已经替那个男人省钱了吗？他又不是韦恩家的蝙蝠，那位亿万富翁根本不需要他来。。。那男人前些时候还直接在路上飙车废掉一辆兰博基尼然后直接把车扔在路边就叫司机开着一辆劳斯莱斯幻影冲去了拉斯维加斯。哥谭那位。。。

超人自从上次在办公室听到韦恩说可以安排蝙蝠粉丝见面会就一直耿耿于怀，而在查阅的资料中，他痛苦的发现蝙蝠和瞭望塔的这位大金主的确关系不错，韦恩已经不止在一个地方提到过作为普通人对蝙蝠的仰慕。。对，仰慕。。。省点心思。。蝙蝠你是为韦恩花了多少心思，超人觉得自己心里的躁郁在呼呼的上升。。。他闷闷的回答着眼前的蝙蝠：

“分析从来不是我的强项，我很抱歉。我现在要去执行任务，希望不会再让哥谭那位破费。”

谦虚的超人让蝙蝠有些惊讶，而走过来的戴安娜及时截断了蝙蝠的思路，现在这位超人救星拉着联盟顾问分析着她以后应该侧重哪个领域的攻击。戴安娜有些恨铁不成钢，这个人表白不会但是莫名的嫉妒倒是很会，虽然她的确也能理解超人的情绪。那个最近炒的沸沸扬扬的公投，她也没有被埋伏的记者漏掉，她不会告诉超人她的票在谁身上。女战神不得不承认，哥谭那位的确挺有魅力。

 

 

4，

茂密草丛发出哗啦一声又立马安静下去，这奇怪的动静在前段时间又出现在韦恩大宅附近。哥谭宝贝的门口总能捞到好料，这似乎已经算是某种共识。不过时间长了公众也有审美疲劳况且那位疯疯癫癫的王老五总是把新闻往外扔，已经很久没有人在这里埋伏过。但显然，那个公投又再次点燃公众的好奇心，哥谭宝贝的家就这么再次陷入狗仔危机。而且这次，还有一波蝙蝠粉丝的势力也糅合在狗仔危机中以至于前不久诞生出一个更大的危机。迷恋蝙蝠的人里面明显不缺高智商的疯子，而迷恋布鲁西的人里面明显不缺不知疲惫的跟踪狂，于是他们联合推理出了一个结论。那就是布鲁斯韦恩，这位哥谭宝贝和蝙蝠侠有很大的概率是一个人。虽然听上去相当不合理，但排除所有的不可能，剩下的即使再不合理也是真相不是吗？这消息在网上愈演愈烈，托韦恩企业的手段还没有全面扩散但已经给蝙蝠的身份带来极大的威胁。

布鲁斯如果知道那个公投会给自己带来这样的危机，他是不会参加的。他完全没有想到自己那天随便的一句话就让自己被投到了不会被超越的第一名，那天他已经大概有两天没有睡真正的觉而且刚刚开完韦恩科技的一场投资规划会。他基本是用蝙蝠的忍耐力才没有在会议上睡过去，刚刚疲惫的在椅子上准备打盹就被助理告知他还有个安排。他被《男神通缉令》给排进了二轮公投，哥谭宝贝当然不会拒绝这样的东西于是布鲁斯只好强打起精神看着对准自己的摄像机。他斜靠在椅子上，感觉语气都有些迷糊的说出了飘到脑子里的第一句话。好了，让我睡一会，布鲁斯心里抱怨着让助理把两位杂志社工作人员送到楼下，然后就倒在自己办公室的沙发上睡了过去。布鲁斯明显没有正确评估出布鲁西宝贝的杀伤力，当时被送下楼的工作人员离开时都是满脸通红，一男一女无一幸免。那两位不幸的幸运儿在很长一段时间里都无法忘记他们看到的布鲁西宝贝是如何慵懒的靠着椅子上半眯着那双墨蓝双眼迷离的看着他们，用黏腻而磁性的嗓音问他们要不要吃饭却只让他们感觉是要被拉着去翻云覆雨的。

布鲁西给蝙蝠闯出来的祸自然要布鲁斯来补，这就是为什么布鲁斯和迪克现在没出去夜巡而是在蝙蝠洞。他想他必须要让蝙蝠和布鲁斯出现在同一个地方，公众场合不可能，因为那帮人和阿克汉姆的人大概都会马上识破蝙蝠战甲下的根本不是蝙蝠。而且公众总是不会相信摆到台面的事情，他们更倾向那些被用其它手段掏出的事情。他们相信被掩盖的总是真相，而鲜少去怀疑自己挖掘出来的才是谎言，阴谋论总是更得人心。布鲁斯选择利用这个惯性思维，他准备和迪克去演一段戏给那帮正埋伏在宅子外的人拍。最了解蝙蝠行为特征的莫过于一直跟着他的罗宾，迪克学蝙蝠一直都惟妙惟肖，在录像里骗骗大众是绰绰有余。迪克这几年也蹿的很高，虽然比自己还略低小半个头以及身形纤细了些但蝙蝠战甲会帮他掩盖这一切。现在迪克正在蝙蝠战甲里感叹着，而杰森有些愤愤不平的说：“你倒是现在就让他穿上蝙蝠战甲了。”看看需要自己仰头才能说话的两人，杰森有些不高兴决定上楼回去睡觉，他相信自己总有一天会比迪克高的。而迪克不停地查看着身上的装备说：“我看着像吗？”眼前自己的战甲被迪克穿着，布鲁斯蓦地笑着说：“走吧，BATMAN。”

书房里的迪克和布鲁斯已经站好位，布鲁斯靠在书桌前看着走进门的迪克，然后在蝙蝠洞里排好的戏就上演到外面埋伏的摄像机中了。

 

草丛里窸窸窣窣，有几个人说话：

“我就说Bruce不可能是Batman吧？也就你们相信那个莫名其妙的推论。”

“Batman的出动轨迹显示韦恩大宅周边的出动概率是最高的，而且你们想想他那些高科技装备。而且Wayne那个花花公子每年在瞭望塔投资的钱已经超过普通公民的的热忱了吧？”

“也许他就是钱多烧的呢？”

“那个人是Batman吗？你天天看Batman的资料。”

“我觉得那真是Batman，没人能学Batman这么像即使是Robin。况且Robin好像要比Batman小一号。那一定是Batman。”

“他俩说什么呐？”

“好像是在谈报告吧？看着八成又要Brucie给那帮超级英雄买单，还真是个冤大头。”

突然草丛安静下来，然后一个人兴奋地憋着声音发出小却刺耳的呼喊：

“我的老天爷啊！！！咱们这是弄到猛料了！！！这下明白Brucie为什么会倒贴钱给瞭望塔哈哈哈！！”

 

刚才一切都进行的很好，他们故意慢慢移动到窗边准备成功收尾，迪克却看着蝙蝠战甲上的一个新按钮开始好奇，他在布鲁斯来得及阻止他之前就碰到了而那按钮明显很敏感。一束透明射线样的东西用肉眼基本看不到的速度击到特殊材质的镜子后向着迪克的脑袋射去，布鲁斯的位置只能让他把迪克狠命朝自己拉去以避开射线，结果他自己就以一种极其暧昧的姿势被重重压倒在窗边的桌柜上。迪克突然想起布鲁斯之前的腰伤还没恢复，急着查看伤口的他想也没想就把布鲁斯的衬衣下摆直接扯了上去，甚至还飞出去一颗扣子。已经抚上布鲁斯腰部的迪克终于也意识到他们的姿势好像不太对，便伸手迅速拉上厚重的窗帘。布鲁斯觉得他的头可能就要痛出某种新境界，他看着把他扶起来的迪克，揉着太阳穴有些崩溃的说：

“Dick，你知道在我们摆出那么个造型之后拉上窗帘意味着什么吗？”

“意味着什么？不就。。。。啊。。。我明白。。。天啊。Bruce，怎么办？”迪克说着就伸手想去把窗帘再拉开，但布鲁斯挡住了他的手。

“晚了，他们已经拍下他们需要的，估计也已经发出消息。我们再接着出现，除去暴露破绽外 别无他用。”布鲁斯坐在沙发上开始思考，而迪克摘下头盔一脸担忧的看着他。

“没事的，Dick。你先收拾去休息吧。”

迪克看了看布鲁斯，有些紧张兮兮的走出去并关上了门。现在书房里只有被窗外人默认为正在和蝙蝠干着某些勾当的布鲁斯，他向后仰头叹了口气。算了，就这样吧，反正布鲁西宝贝男女通吃处处留情的花名早已不是秘密，现在名单上多一个蝙蝠也无所谓。正好也可以让那个想太多的超人收收感情。

 

 

5，

进报社的吉米脸色有些微微发白，他今早一醒就收一条线报“Batman和Bruce Wayne是炮/友关系”后就脚步虚浮的到了报社，他从未期望和蝙蝠有什么。。。但看到蝙蝠把另外一个男人压在身下时吉米还是感觉到何谓幻灭。

很明显这个消息已经在各种渠道传开，还不到七点报社里已经是一片喧闹，就像是个大集市。

“我的Brucie啊啊啊啊啊！！我知道他男女通吃，但这也。。。那个可是Batman啊？！”

“我一直觉得他俩很般配~~~~~哈哈哈哈~~~~~”

“Wayne这么多年一直往瞭望塔砸钱看来也不是白扔。”

“啧啧，看来那个花花公子的身子骨比我们想象的要结实的多，被Batman压在下面还一直活蹦乱跳的嘿嘿~”

“Batman竟然会和男人，这也真够。。。。。。”

“不知道那个黑骑士在床上是个什么样，他那么多小道具。我说Brucie哪整天去玩极限运动弄那些伤。”

“你们说奇怪吗？他这事爆出来，公投率怎么不减反增。”

“反正也没人指望一顿饭就能和那个大金库发生什么，你看看流出去的那个视频就明白为什么不减反增了~~~”

“况且，大家都知道Brucie跟谁都只是玩玩，他的感情关系一直都是拎不清。”

“哪天他的床伴里同时出现几个超级英雄我都不会奇怪的，哈哈~~”

 

一声键盘断裂的声音让几个议论的人离开了克拉克的身边，边走边极其小声的嘟囔着。

“他这么大火干嘛？”

“他不是挺喜欢Batman吗？”

“Batman都不认得他，他何必气这些有的没的。真是个傻子。”

 

吉米看着克拉克呼的站起来，把那几个议论的同事吓得四散开来。克拉克现在看着像是正在燃烧，他在心里默念着冷静冷静然后冲进佩里的办公室。佩里在看见愤怒版克拉克又出现在他眼前时就决定，只要不过分他什么都答应结果那人只是要求两天病假。这个要求佩里当然不会拒绝，于是克拉克现在已经在大厅碰到了上楼的露易丝。露易丝看着克拉克走过来跟她打招呼说他生病需要回家静养两天，没等自己回复就直直的基本是跨出了门。露易丝有些纳闷但也没多想，毕竟今天可是有个有趣的大娱乐新闻在等着她。而吉米在请假被拒绝之后有些看破红尘的开始处理照片，反正他就只是个普通百姓又不是什么超人，超级英雄和亿万富翁的世界从来就和他这小记者无关。

韦恩在事情发生之后选择了不发表任何声明，公众普遍认为这个花花公子估计是又在换口味，反正韦恩有那个本事。他们也无所谓，反正有热闹看挺好。

克拉克觉得自己不能再看到任何他已经强迫自己看过一早上的东西，如果再看到他确定自己大概就要被迫暴露身份，他一定会用热视线把看到的一切都烧个精光。可他现在悲哀的发现那不清晰的图像已经出现在报亭里摆着的各大报纸的头版上，他也已经关闭超级听力因为他真的不想再听到那两个人的名字出现在一起。有些迷茫的克拉克在路上走着，他现在并不想回家一个人孤独的坐着也不想去瞭望塔被戴安娜追着问，他需要静静。现在是怎么？他这是已经被蝙蝠宣布出局毫无希望了吗？他想去问问蝙蝠，但他自己已经代替蝙蝠回答“这是我的私事，你无权过问，Superman。”或者更糟“对，我爱Bruce Wayne。”克拉克认为自己现在无力承担任何一个他想象到的蝙蝠回答。啊。。。布鲁斯韦恩，这个亿万富翁。。。他的大老板。。。克拉克在一片混乱中走进了他常去的街角餐厅店面里面，找到个角落无声无息的开始喝酒。虽然他并不会醉，但克拉克觉得嘴里苦涩的味道让心情还是平静了些。他想他这几天都需要拉开些和蝙蝠的距离，不然他真的也不知道自己会做出些什么惊天动地的事，万一真变成那幅画上的变态/色/魔。。。克拉克痛苦的摇摇头，他还不想自杀式弃权。

 

接着，蝙蝠终于再次得到久违的的安宁，甚至也没有任何人过来问他和布鲁斯韦恩到底是怎么回事。准确来说，是没有人敢去管蝙蝠的闲事，闪电倒是看着他欲言又止过好几次，但每次不是调头放弃就是被戴安娜拉走去了演武场。超人则是看着前所未有的平静，就像是瞭望塔唯一对这事毫无触动的人，蝙蝠有些诧异的想超人的恢复能力真的是快的有些过头。那个男人前些时候看着好像还不追到自己誓不罢休，但这事一出就整个好像主动弃了权，现在一直在明显的避开自己。也许真的是自己的难度太高，但印象里的超人并没有这么容易放弃吧。蝙蝠若有所思的的翻动着屏幕上的数据，恍惚间他似乎感觉到超人的气息但转身什么都没有，而数据显示超人十分钟前就已经在另一个星系废星。这个超人是把自己缠出到已经开始出现幻觉了吗？蝙蝠看看眼前跃动的信息，重新把注意力完全投进屏幕之中。

 

周日，放了两天病假一个周六的克拉克又准时出现在街角餐厅，一坐就又是一下午。那个总是笑眯眯的年轻人脸上现在有些愁云满布，阿克斯看着自己的这位老主顾觉得有必要去问问情况，万一有什么事自己也是有点能力去帮忙的。现在已经接近打样，餐厅就剩下他和克拉克，他从冰柜里拎出一打啤酒“噹”的放到克拉克面前的桌子上。

“Hi~怎么了？”

“你不会想知道的。”

“Try me。”

阿克斯用桌角顶开两瓶啤酒，仰头灌了口，那微撅的唇让克拉克有些晃神，克拉克觉得那撅起的弧度有些莫名的眼熟。眼前的金绿色眼睛正等待的看着自己，克拉克在憋了三天之后终于选择倾诉给阿克斯，他真的觉得自己心好累。他用手指涂抹着滴落在桌子上的冰水，缓缓的开始说：

“我需要先告诉你，我在追一个人。”

“是那个总跟你一起来的漂亮姑娘吗？”

“不，我。。。爱的。。。是。我爱的是一个男人。”

阿克斯漂亮的眉峰耸起，他有些懵，这个看着像小羊羔的男人真的。。。真没想到克拉克会和自己是一路人。克拉克握着啤酒瓶跟他说了最近他遭遇的事，虽然是后期编辑版本但根本却没有改变。

“所以你说你喜欢的那个男人和那个很有钱的男人是一对？”

“我想还不是，他不是什么多情的人，虽然那个有钱人是个滥情的家伙。”

“你确定，他不是因为钱才和那个人上床？”

手里的酒瓶裂了一丝不可见的缝隙，啤酒沁上克拉克的手心。他被阿克斯的问句吓得有些忘记控制力道，上床。。。克拉克觉得心底一阵抽痛。。而蝙蝠会因为钱和韦恩上床。。。难道自己的战损都是蝙蝠用身体报销的吗？在眩晕里，克拉克还是理解到蝙蝠不可能为自己做到那个份上，那就只可能是。。。他觉得心被人给打了一拳，那就是蝙蝠是真的喜欢韦恩？！不，这不可能，他拒绝这个猜想。

“不，我确定不是因为钱。”

“那很有可能只是玩玩嘛，一夜情什么的。你也说过那个有钱人花天酒地男女不禁的，八成是那有钱人心血来潮勾搭了一把你的那位。他俩又没结婚不是吗？”

“就算都未婚，这么随意可以吗？”

笑容浮上阿克斯的脸，他朗声回道：

“我可以告诉你，我婚前真的挺随意。”

“你结婚了？！”

“是，而且我那位也是个男人，Clark。”

这下轮到了克拉克惊讶，他喃喃的说：

“所以你说，这都没什么大不了的？”

“Come on。。。你是从科教片走出来的吗？只要对方没有结婚你就永远有希望，像个男人，别跟个姑娘一样犹犹豫豫。”

阿克斯说完把啤酒全灌了下去，一辆车停在店门口响了下喇叭，是辆漂亮的黑色老爷车。

“我的Sammy来了。”阿克斯丢给克拉克一把备用钥匙：“你随便呆到几点，走的时候记得锁门就行。没什么好放弃的，我相信你能把他追到手，拜~”

“谢谢你，Dean。”向他挥挥手就出门的阿克斯走到车旁等待的男人身边，男人个子很高，克拉克觉得那人的鬓角真很有个性。看着窗外的两人拥抱后亲吻在一起，克拉克突然又恢复了战斗力，他想终有一天他也能把蝙蝠那样搂进怀里。克拉克站起身，决定拼上作为钢铁之子的尊严，现在开始不管什么挡在他面前他都再不会有丝毫退缩。

 

 

6，

可惜老天最近大概是在和超人对着干，蝙蝠接下远东地区的任务后，完全切断了他的机会。而出现在他眼前的人是他完全不想看到的人，谁可以告诉他为什么韦恩会出现在瞭望塔？

 

布鲁斯正在满面笑容的和瞭望塔的工作人员们打着招呼，他是准备这一次彻底让布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠这个名字再也没可能被放在同一个人身上。他放出了蝙蝠侠去远东的消息，然后让迪克用特殊仪器定时和联盟进行联络，又让迪克偶尔扮成蝙蝠在哥谭的夜晚神出鬼没的被人抓拍几次。而这一切发生的时候，布鲁西还正在瞭望塔访问旅行呢。虽然说真的，他看上去大概更像是避难。在那个愚蠢的意外后，布鲁斯明显是被一些人当成找到蝙蝠的诱饵，在登塔之前他已经不知道在自家门口有多少人被警察带走，而蝙蝠又把几个试图绑架布鲁西的罪犯给揍晕。瞭望塔的处理后台是韦恩科技，作为大老板的布鲁斯在瞭望塔里除去不能参加任务，其它蝙蝠可以了解的信息他一个都不会少。所以，布鲁斯的瞭望塔之行对他自己来说还挺不错，简直是一次性解决了好几个麻烦。

联盟群众看着眼前那个笑的极其讨人喜欢的男人，觉得好像也能明白为什么他能让联盟第一冰山和他一起闹绯闻。这个男人笑的天真无邪，但又莫名的让人觉得挑逗，这大概算是布鲁西的某种超能力吧。有些人甚至对韦恩还有些无法言喻的敬畏，毕竟眼前这个男人很有可能会拿下他们的那位阴郁顾问，也许未来他们还要叫他一声。。。什么。。被刚握了下手的闪电发现自己的思绪飘得有点远，他收过神看着走到超人面前的韦恩，觉得有些慌。这是个什么复杂的三角恋？！超人看着毫无表情，闪电的脚下已经开始蓄力，如果超人突然发狂对韦恩做什么，闪电相信自己的速度还是可以救韦恩一命的。戴安娜也在看着站在身边的超人，幸亏这个人现在并没有直接捏碎韦恩那看上去异常脆弱的手。韦恩的眼睛里露着一种仰慕和激动的光芒，他用另一只手握着被超人回握的手，兴奋的说：

“这么久，终于亲眼见到你这个大英雄了！你不知道我有多高兴见到你，看看你这体格我想你大概可以一拳击穿航母吧。天哪，我一直让蝙蝠带我来瞭望塔来着。”

超人忍耐住不把眼前人丢出瞭望塔的冲动，他的怒意在韦恩那番话后让牙关都咬的快张不开。但超人不愧为超人，他还是保持着微笑对着眼前笑盈盈的人说：

“我也很高兴见到你，Mr Wayne。”超人的官腔打的如鱼得水：“谢谢你这么多年来为联盟做的无私奉献，我和所有联盟的成员都非常高兴你可以来瞭望塔看看。希望你没有觉得投资错了地方。”呵呵，投资投到蝙蝠都投怀送抱，超人觉得韦恩的投资简直对的天怒人怨。眼前的韦恩看看四周，有些遗憾的说：“这里的一切都棒极了，我没有任何意见。我唯一的遗憾就是我只是个普通人，没法和你们一起工作。”

看到超人的脸有些绷的布鲁斯意识到那大概是为什么，不知道怎么回事布鲁西那喜好恶作剧的冲动就跑了出来，他微微低头露出一种不常出现在男性脸上的不好意思说：

“而且Bat总是过于担忧我的安全。”

布鲁斯满意的感到握住自己手的力道猛地变大到让他觉得有些痛，他就知道超人并不像看上去那样完全冷静。这个家伙的心思八成还在牛角尖里，那正好，韦恩大概可以在这一次彻底完结这件事。他露出微微吃痛的表情，而超人立马一脸歉意的松开手，布鲁斯的声音听上去有些飘忽：

“你简直要把我握碎了，Superman。”

这人是跟谁都可以调情一样的说话吗？超人觉得蝙蝠如果真和眼前这人在一起，那蝙蝠的绿帽子大概可以从地球直接堆到瞭望塔。而围观的群众再一次感觉到韦恩的勾人能力，这人如果最后真拿下蝙蝠，他们绝对不会感到一丝奇怪。超人估计着自己的胜算，他开始觉得他接下来的一段时间里大概会度日如年。

眼前的韦恩已经走到其它地方，从蝙蝠给他的特许来看，韦恩除了无法进入机密地区其它所有的地方他都不会遇到阻碍，甚至也包括蝙蝠的休息室。而蝙蝠的休息室是超人认为在整个瞭望塔里最机密的地方，超人感伤的发现他到现在还没有权利随意进出那个休息室。RAO啊，这日子简直没法过了。

 

 

7，

瞭望塔最近多了只香气扑鼻的花孔雀。布鲁西那名满天下的花花公子的称号并非是浪得虚名，他的交际手腕高的简直离谱，就这么不到三天他就成功打进瞭望塔的圈子，尤其是女性成员的圈子。超人想知道那家伙在哪里很简单，那浓郁到他打喷嚏的化学香料味让他想忽视那人都难。他现在可以很清楚的闻到那个人去了会餐区，超人现在无比怀念蝙蝠身上那种带着松柏和寒露的清冽气息，他不明白蝙蝠是怎么和韦恩搭在一起。是的，韦恩没有他脑子里的那么糟糕，虽然活得胡天海地但从来没见过这个富豪做过什么伤天害理的事，相反还做过不少慈善活动。这些超人都明白，但还是无法让他停止满心抑郁的痛恨着这个哥谭富豪。他从心底觉得蝙蝠和韦恩这个搭配实在是太过奇异。他开始思考着这些事情，突然想起传闻说韦恩和蝙蝠是同一人的可能性。超人看着下层那个开始跳起舞的韦恩觉得这概率实在太低，但是韦恩和蝙蝠关系的确挺好，所以这会不会只是蝙蝠清洗谣言的方法。录像的内容又闯进超人的脑海，不，清洗谣言的方式那么多也不至于需要这么个借口当障眼法吧？况且还会给韦恩带来不必要的威胁，所以还是一夜情吗？。。。唉。。。超人觉得思路又到了死路。

 

而走过来的绿箭看上去脸色也不太好，他认真的对超人说：

“你真的不去管管，那个花孔雀简直要闹翻天了。”

超人听着布鲁西在下面说着一些俏皮话，那个男人身边围绕着一小拨人，闪电不知道为什么也一脸崇拜的坐在那里。很明显，闪电对跟蝙蝠谈情所爱的男人产生了不可压抑的崇拜之情，这男人在他心里简直就是勇士。而绿箭恼火的源头应该是正被逗笑的黑金丝雀，黑金丝雀一向生人勿近，但韦恩就是有那个本事让她看着像个普通女孩，而不是轻易可以打趴一打壮汉的女格斗家。

绿箭的郁闷的看着自己那跟罗宾汉一样的服饰，他觉得自己要是换个衣服大概不会像现在这样气郁。是的，虽然星城的富豪没有哥谭的那位有钱，但瞭望塔也有他的一部分而且重要的是奥利佛奎恩也是个不输于布鲁斯韦恩的花花公子。他在一些聚会和宴会里见过韦恩很多次，准确来说他们私交也还不错。可那又如何，看着这位不知道自己是谁的老朋友逗得自己的追求对象花枝乱颤，他简直想和韦恩断交。绿箭认真的考虑，自己要不要派出奥利佛奎恩也到瞭望塔来，但他怕那时已经为时已晚。

 

而超人明显觉得韦恩不属于他的管辖范围，为什么绿箭会选择问自己。围观的绿灯怪怪的说着：“我看我能变个笼子把那花孔雀给关起来，你看怎么样？Superman。”

超人还是不明白为什么要来问他怎么处理韦恩，但他不可能真放任绿灯把他的大老板给关进笼子。他明白如果一直让韦恩到处跑，那个行走的男性荷尔蒙一定会让联盟发生一些狗血悲剧，他可不想让蝙蝠看到一个受伤的韦恩。所以，他也没等韦恩答应，直接飞过去就把那位蝙蝠的绯闻情人给直接扛走了。闪电下意识的想去把被劫持的韦恩弄回来就被丢了一个绿色的光球，他刚想忽视就又被扔了一个，算了，超人也不可能对韦恩做什么。他回头看着还想继续丢他的绿灯笑了一下，瞬间冲到那人背后给他来了一击。联盟的绿红时间又开始一如既往的运转起来。

 

被丢回蝙蝠休息室的布鲁斯看着他眼前的超人，歪着头说：

“Hi~你带我到这里干嘛？我可是有权力到处走的，Superman。”

“不管Bat怎么和你说的，瞭望塔毕竟是一个工作空间。你已经引起不必要的骚乱，Mr Wayne。你可以活动，但我希望你可以暂时收起你那具有煽动性的花花公子做派，我希望你可以理解。否则，我只能请你暂时在这里度过剩下的时间。”

“可我什么都没有做。而且，你觉得我很有煽动性？”

布鲁斯明显断章取义的开辟了一个新话题，他轻轻挑起眉毛跟被打断话的超人说：“你的意思是说，我让你感到了混乱？跟我说说，钢铁之子，我是第一个让你混乱的人吗？”

 

明显不是，超人在心里说着，能让他混乱的人只可能是蝙蝠一个，而韦恩只不过是被牵扯进来的。他看着眼前的男人，觉得这件事必须有个了结，他已经无法容忍自己不停地想象蝙蝠会和另一个男人在一起的画面，尤其是韦恩这两天还不停在瞭望塔晃悠。

超人不认为自己需要对韦恩隐藏什么，他看着眼前的人问：“你就是这么勾搭上Bat的吗？”布鲁斯有些愣，他没太料到超人就这么直截了当的问了自己这么个问题。超人接着问：“你真的爱Bat吗？”布鲁斯原本的节奏被打乱，而超人也没有给他回答的时间。

 

“如果你爱他，告诉我你懂他吗？”

“。。。。。。你这是想说什么？”

“回答我。”

“我相信我比这世界上任何人都了解他，Superman。”

“是吗？”

“难道你觉得你比我更了解他？”

“

布鲁斯的笑容已经完全收起，他看上去略微有些严肃。

“Superman，你想说什么。”

“我想说，我明白蝙蝠为何总是选择孤身一人。”

“那是他的感情本来就不多。”

 

布鲁斯的情感在那个暗巷里已经被埋葬了大半，而空缺的部分被布鲁斯用蝙蝠填补然后就过了很多年。蝙蝠不应该有感情，他不能有，布鲁斯的心底有一部分总在低低的说，他没有资格有。蝙蝠的一生注定是一个守望者，他会守望着他目所能及之处恋人们的亲吻，父母们的拥抱，孩子们的欢笑，可他不能有这些。布鲁斯对蝙蝠的残忍，布鲁斯对自己的残忍。。。但也许他。。。只是不敢去爱。

 

“我想他只是不敢。”

“？”

“他从不知道我经常会在很远的地方看着他，就像他也不知道自己的眼神看上去是什么样。”

 

不知道有多少个夜晚，蝙蝠镇守着哥谭而超人在默守着蝙蝠。他知道那个男人的自尊心不会允许他出现在哥谭，但超人也无法允许蝙蝠在他面前再次坠入大地。蝙蝠自己大概永远不知道黑骑士凝视哥谭的眼神有多温柔，就像是父亲就像是爱人就像是孩子，那是一颗柔软的心才能有的眼神。他不知道蝙蝠曾经发生过什么，但他看到一个原本柔软的男人将自己一层层封锁在黑甲之下，他的心就有些刺痛。也许更早的时候，他在守望里就已经恋上那个哥谭的守望者。

 

“如果任何人看到过那样的蝙蝠，就不会觉得他没有感情。我不知道他到底经历过什么，我想他只是害怕去爱罢了，。”

“你守着他？”

“有些话我必须现在告诉你，我不在意你和Bat现在到底是什么关系。”

“嗯？”

 

在荒废了不知多久时光之后，超人终于说出了他那句迟到的表白虽然不是对着蝙蝠，而且表白也变成了宣战：

“我能感觉到Bat对我的感情并不仅仅是朋友。”

布鲁斯的脸似乎有些微微僵硬，超人看着他一字一顿的说：

“而我爱他，所以我不会把他让给任何人。”

 

强势的属权宣判让布鲁斯站起来盯着超人开始凝视。突然意识到韦恩的商业帝国不是凭空建起的超人第一次感觉到了那人身上无法压制的气魄，他莫名觉得韦恩看着有点微妙的像蝙蝠，那人柔和的面部线条此时有些锋利。韦恩看着是接受了超人的挑战，他就那么笑起来目光灼灼的对超人说：

“那就让我看看你有没有本事从Bruce Wayne的手上把Bat抢走喽？Superman。”布鲁斯又恢复成了那个玩世不恭的花花公子模样。布鲁斯觉得有些好笑，他本来是准备用韦恩将超人踢出局，没想到却被超人正式入局。行啊，那就来吧。

 

接下来的一天多，布鲁斯看着正经许多，在他离开的那天，超人被他拉到一边。这人是准备干什么？布鲁斯在他耳边快速说了几个数字。什么？

布鲁斯微微勾起嘴角笑了笑说：“公平起见。”

超人反应过来那数字是什么，他相信韦恩并没有骗他，那他一定会把握好这个机会。

 

 

8，

既然超人敢对韦恩说下那些话，他就一定是有把握的，虽然他的确也是在当时急火攻心的情况下，才突然意识到自己并不是完全的单恋。

仔细想来，从知道自己对蝙蝠的感情是什么的那天他似乎就下意识的认为蝙蝠会回应他，要不然不会有那场没被自己说出口的表白。能够爱到现在这样让自己在孤独堡垒沉思，肯定是有感到被回应才可以达到的程度，要不然超人觉得自己也太。。。。。。什么时候？自己是从什么时候已经记不清，蝙蝠呢？什么时候自己开始觉得在被回应呢？

超人记得蝙蝠救过不知道自己多少次，虽然每次醒过来后总被蝙蝠冷漠的看着，但他还是成功的在半昏迷中听到过很多次蝙蝠不稳的心跳。蝙蝠正常的心跳总是比普通人类低些也更稳些，那是一种很特别的只属于蝙蝠的心跳。说起来很混账，超人听到那不稳的心跳时都是有些不同程度的高兴，因为所有蝙蝠最不稳的心跳都是因他而出现。超人很高兴蝙蝠会担心他，这听上去有些恶趣味，但被喜欢的人所关心任谁都会高兴，虽然那时超人还没有意识到自己的心意。好吧，这的确是混蛋行径，但也就是在那一次次不稳的心跳中自己感觉到被回应吧？然后才无法自拔的越爱越深。还有那一次，他永远不会忘记蝙蝠看到他那一瞬间的心跳节奏，他当时就快以为蝙蝠要心脏骤停，然后他就听到蝙蝠完全失去节奏的心跳声猛烈的撞击着他的耳膜。他从未听过蝙蝠那样失控的心跳声，虽然蝙蝠看上去完全没有任何变化，那个人只是对自己微笑了一下甚至连拥抱也都是稍纵即逝。蝙蝠总是说自己的超级听力是作弊，但超人认为自己不作弊大概就永远真只能当个局外人。

蝙蝠那次失控的心跳啊，那是在说爱他不是吗？超人确定蝙蝠对他的感情绝不仅仅是朋友，但同时他也不敢确定蝙蝠对他的感情真的已经到了爱情。所以他一直畏手畏脚，他不敢去赌，他害怕自己会输。

但他现在觉得自己真的已经忍耐到无法再多，他无论如何都想去赌一把，只希望自己可以赢吧。

 

蝙蝠回瞭望塔时超人并不在，那个人处理完任务就离开到其他地方不知道干吗去了。这几天超人除了必要的公事见面基本就没有主动找过自己，这家伙对着布鲁斯韦恩气势汹汹的说了那么一大段总不至于见到自己就跑吧？蝙蝠看看最近这些日子的报告，超人竟然真的把他自己的战损缩小到了联盟最低。蝙蝠有些无奈的想，早知道韦恩的刺激可以让战损降低的话，还真应该早就把韦恩扔出去。

超人之前那段对着韦恩的话让蝙蝠有些动摇，他没想那个救难犬总是可以及时出现并不完全是因为那些超能力，而竟是那个人在守着。蝙蝠想他自己的观察能力大概是还不够，否则为什么一点都没察觉。瞭望塔今天也是一如既往的忙碌，蝙蝠在一堆资料里耗到哥谭的天空挂上月亮。而蝙蝠回哥谭后并没有休息而是直接夜巡，他微微靠着身后的墙壁，所视之下依旧是灯火阑珊，看来今夜也会是无风无浪。熟悉的气息又朝自己逼近，超人来干吗？蝙蝠是真没想起来是他自己的生日就是今天，直到超人给自己扔了个盒子。

 

“生日快乐，Bat。”

蝙蝠想起来是自己之前一时兴起告诉的超人，这家伙还真过来了，手里的盒子惦着有些分量。

“Wayne告诉你的？”

“是的。”

“谢谢。”

“不看看吗？”

包装纸被撕开，盒盖下是一颗蓝幽幽的不规则晶石，蝙蝠拿起它感觉有一种奇异的温度往自己手指里扩散，这晶石是活的吗？

“堡垒的氪星资料里有记载过这种晶石，我找了好一阵。这石头像是一种联系工具，我已经让它储存进我的信息，大概有点像是存了一小片灵魂的意思。”

“所以？”

“所以，你可以在任何你需要的时候召唤我，你只用带着石头想，我就可以感知到你的心声。它也可以用来确定我是不是还活着，只要你还能感觉到温度就代表我没事，Bat，这石头就像是我。”超人吸了口气：“同时，我必须要告诉你一件事。”

 

蝙蝠的心脏刚漏跳几拍，他看着手里暖暖的石头。而超人现在正看着他，天蓝色的眼睛看着有些逼人，他知道超人接下来要说什么，下意识的想离开这个地方但却被按住了肩。

超人当然没有漏听掉眼前人心率变化，刚才那漏掉的几拍让超人明白这大概就是他的时机。那么像露易丝说的那样，他要迅速出手。

 

“我爱你。”

 

这三个字终于到了它们早就该去的地方，蝙蝠发现这三个字的正面冲击要比他想象的大得多，他的心脏又开始脱离控制范围。

“你愿意接受我吗？Bat。”

蝙蝠不知道该怎么回应，因为他发现自己根本无法拒绝，如同免疫反应般的排斥感被自己压住但同时也让自己无法发声。超人看着眼前似乎进入沉思的蝙蝠，缓了口气：

“你不用现在回复我，我等你。”

超人不着急，他不需要蝙蝠马上用语言说什么，他知道他这位别扭的追求对象需要些时间。况且，耳中不平稳的心跳已经提前告诉超人，今夜他是赌赢了。

 

蝙蝠在夜巡结束后，回到了蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠洞深处传来滴滴答答的水声。他坐在监视屏幕前的椅子上，摩挲着手里的晶石，真的，超人送这个生日礼物是在作弊。“哒”腰带的一个暗格被打开，蝙蝠掏出了一小块红色的碎布片，这曾是超人披风的一部分，当时他以为这是超人所能给他留的全部。

送茶点的阿福进来就看见自家老爷又在看着那块红布出神，冷风在蝙蝠洞里发出呜呜的声音，一切都像极了让阿福和迪克担忧的那几天。那是在超人被误认为死后的几天，所有人都接受了那个现实唯有蝙蝠拒绝接受，他就那么不眠不休的分析着数据和资料，透支着自己的生命在证明着超人并未死去。阿福最后迫不得已在送去的茶水里放了安眠药，而蝙蝠竟然疲惫到根本没有察觉，那时阿福才明白超人在自家老爷的心里究竟是有多重。他走到蝙蝠身边把餐盘放在桌上，蝙蝠看到阿福就把头盔解了下来，里面的布鲁斯看着微微有些困倦。

 

“Alf。。。超人跟我表白了。”

“是吗。”

“你倒是完全不惊讶。”

“我已经活了这么多年，这些事情不会让我惊讶。而且，布鲁斯老爷，您也不是今天才知道您的吸引力。”

 

“可那是Batman。”

“我不觉得换件衣服就可以改变您自己，布鲁斯老爷。”

“Alf~你知道我不是这个意思。。。”

“您总是把Batman剥离成另一个人这并不合理，我很确定您并没有人格分裂这毛病。”

 

“。。。。。。”

“所以您怎么回复他的？”

“我还没回答。”

“在我看来，Superman是个很好的交往对象，他对您的改变我都看在眼里。您现在看着可是开朗多了。”

 

“Alf，你是收了Superman什么好处吗？”

“我只是为您着想，毕竟Dick和Jason都没办法一直陪着您，而我这把老骨头又可以陪您多久呢？”

“别这么说。。。Alf。”

“我就是想趁着我还清醒，能看您找个好归宿。”

 

布鲁斯被归宿这个词弄得一愣，超人，他的归宿？布鲁斯揉捏着手上小小的布料，他很清楚自己一直在被那个发光体吸引。而在那个仲夏夜的葬礼后，他意识到超人于自己而言。。。就像是太阳，那个男人不知不觉中改变了自己看待世界的方式而布鲁斯从未想过自己还可以改变，是那个男人告诉自己正义并不往往从黑暗中来，也只有那个男人能告诉自己。但，超人，归宿吗？布鲁斯还记得超人在他面前消失的瞬间，他似乎跟着丢了心跳，血液在身体里凝结，自己冷的像是又回到那个暗巷。

布鲁斯的心底似乎出现了个新的声音，以往那里只有一些压抑的呼声，现在那声音好像在笑自己“承认吧，你早就爱他爱的要发疯了不是吗？那个葬礼差点把你也埋葬掉不是吗？Bruce，你爱他，爱到甚至都超越了你自己不是吗？”超人，自己的归宿？

 

“您爱他吗？”

“我。。。。。。”

“在我看来，您毫无疑问是爱他的，要不然我真的无法解释您的一些行为。”

“是吗。。。”

“您还在怕什么？如果您爱他，而他又刚表白。我实在看不出你们为什么还在这里磨磨蹭蹭，现在的年轻人是都怎么了？”

“。。。。。。”

“我这辈子看过很多相爱的人，他们的爱情甚至朝不保夕但他们还是没有放弃去爱。世上没有什么可以阻止相爱的人在一起。如果您觉得爱他，犹豫就是最愚蠢的事。”

“Alf。”

阿福看着自家老爷，已经收养两个孩子的花花公子布鲁斯也好，镇守哥谭的蝙蝠也罢，在真正属于他自己的爱情面前却好像还是那个孩子。老管家对着有些迷茫的布鲁斯说：

“Bruce，所有人都有爱与被爱的权力和资格，无论是你，还是穿着蝙蝠战甲的你。我相信你没有那么矫情和怯弱，对吗？”

老管家说完看了看已经转到快六点的表，说着：“我这把老骨头要再躺下了，您也休息吧，毕竟您只是个人类。还有，今天的慈善化妆晚会，您选的衣服我已经熨烫好，不得不说您选佐罗还是挺有创意的。”

老管家说着就坐电梯走了。又只有布鲁斯一个人继续坐着，他静坐了一会，然后用碎布把晶石包裹起来重新放回了暗格。超人，归宿吗？看着屏幕上自己的倒影，对面的自己看着似乎在笑。布鲁斯想在他的有生之年，那个夸下海口的人不要后悔才好，因为他真的会把召唤这个功能发挥到淋漓尽致。

 

 

9，

克拉克看着简直是春风满面，他的心情是真的不错，他相信自己就快听到那个自己满意的答复。露易丝看着他说：

“你这是表白成功了？”

“差不多。”

“那个公投结果前天出来了，赢家果然是Wayne。他把和那个幸运姑娘今晚的晚餐弄成了一个慈善化妆舞会，我们作为韦恩企业的工作人员也可以去。我挺想去的，你能不能陪我？”

“呃。。。。。。”

“Clark~~算我求你了好不好，听说那里有很多媒体界的老前辈也会过去。我不想连个男伴都没有。”

“那么多追你的人。”

“还是哥哥陪着自己比较安全不是吗？”

克拉克觉得就算是韦恩看着自己大概也不会再让自己愤怒，因为那个哥谭富豪输的板上钉钉。于是他觉得去去也无妨，他看看露易丝：

“我们穿什么？”

“我屋里有件仿中世纪的裙子，你，我们大概可以中午顺便找找比较复古的衬衣什么的。”

 

晚宴在哥谭郊外一个极其大的古堡里，真是一看就是韦恩家宴会的规格，克拉克看着古堡外那一辆辆豪车，随便一辆大概都可以够他衣食无忧一辈子。有钱人啊，音乐的声音向外飘出和咔咔嚓嚓的相机声混在一起，经常再报纸杂志上出现的熟面孔们都在陆陆续续的向一楼大厅走去。大家看的都收拾的挺有趣，维多利亚时期的大裙子，立领遮住脸的吸血鬼伯爵，看着像是希腊神的老先生等等等。克拉克看着身边的露易丝，她看着像是中世纪的公主，相当的明艳动人。而克拉克，穿了一件大概像是那时期经常出现的男士衬衣，感觉有些像那种云游的剑客还是什么。

脚下的地毯柔软的像是踩在云上，而大厅顶上几盏巨大的水晶吊灯把室内照的亮如白昼。食物的香气缠绕着各种香水的味道浮动在空气里，又被灯光考的发暖，一切看着有些如梦似幻。克拉克被弄得微微发晕，他不下心撞到自己背后的侍应生，结果给自己的背来了两杯红酒。侍应生有些紧张的倒着歉，然后被露易丝劝慰走了。

“这怎么弄？”

“我看看，Clark。”

露易丝想着就扯下了自己的红色披肩用胸花给克拉克弄了个单肩披风，露易丝后退一步看着自己的成果：

“Clark，你这红披风的模样还挺像Superman呢~”

克拉克在心里咯噔一下开始傻傻的笑起来，他乐呵呵的说:

“其实我就是Superman呀，Lois。”

看着自己笑的一脸憨厚温柔的朋友，露易丝觉得克拉克要是超人的话大概一个人都救不到。接着露易丝的注意力就被一个有名的战地记者给勾了去，她跟克拉克说了一声就兴冲冲的过去加入了那伙人，克拉克有些无聊的喝着酒。远处和政府官员聊天的布鲁斯看着那个系着红披风的小记者不易觉察的笑了下，结果没想到那人竟极其敏锐的向自己看来，他马上错开视线。而克拉克在看到布鲁斯的一刹那真的恍惚了几秒，那一身黑色包裹的挺拔身姿还有及地的黑色披风，蝙蝠？不是，是韦恩。看着那人被眼罩盖住的半张脸，之前牛角尖里的推论又浮到了克拉克的脑子里，不得不说，韦恩和蝙蝠被认为是同一个人不是没有原因的。但能把一身黑色佐罗服穿的。。。简直摇曳生姿。。。的也就只有韦恩才行，都是黑色，韦恩和蝙蝠完全穿出两个风格。克拉克试图把自己脑子里这个挥之不去的念头弄掉，就开始找不同，结果竟然莫名其妙的找出了更多共同点。这个人还是他的情敌啊？！克拉克有些恼怒的看着总是让他陷入各种纠结之中的哥谭富豪，那人正在轻轻的敲一只高脚杯，“叮叮叮”，整个宴会安静下来，东道主开始致辞：

“欢迎大家可以赏光今晚的晚宴，我很荣幸的被《号角日报》的活动评为了最有魅力未婚男性。我想说那评选大概不太真实，我如果真那么有魅力怎么到现在还未婚？”

客人们发出了一阵轻轻的笑声，克拉克想你的魅力已经高到勾搭上蝙蝠了好吗。接着韦恩就接着说：

“希望那不是因为我和Batman的奇怪绯闻，我们真的只是好朋友罢了。”

越是解释，公众就越是相信他们自己所推论的，看来韦恩和蝙蝠的故事还能再撑一阵，布鲁斯准备在蝙蝠身份危机完全消失之后，再来处理这个绯闻事件。

“现在不说别的，我要为大家介绍今晚的女主角，Satine！”布鲁斯伸手挽出了那位幸运姑娘，莎婷看着已经无法用美艳来形容，她简直就像是钻石打造出来的，整个人看着熠熠生辉。克拉克听到身边的男人自言自语的抱怨着，听上去莎婷好像是他的女朋友。克拉克想，他完全可以体会喜欢的人和韦恩关系太近是多让人抑郁的事情，那个哥谭王老五不会是自己一个人的情敌，真要说，那个有钱有势又有貌的男人大概可以算是个公众情敌。

“我很高兴能和这么一位姑娘度过今晚的时光，也希望大家可以尽兴。一会儿舞会的胜出者将拥有韦恩集团和其他所有慷慨解囊的朋友的名义 捐出这笔善款。现在我就把时间重新交给你们，大家继续。”

掌声里，熙熙攘攘的声音再次覆盖住大厅。杯光交错，夜已完全笼罩住这个古堡，各色各样的人们开始滑入舞池。其中，最显眼的当属今晚的男女主角。

身为哥谭的招牌王老五，布鲁斯的舞技不会差，其实可以说是相当好。而在法国一直是舞台剧演员的莎婷，更是跳的无人可匹敌。这两个人在舞池里慢慢的就让所有人把他们当成了中心，最后的舞曲刚刚被现场乐队演奏成一曲探戈。克拉克看着韦恩，觉得自己有些话还是说的太早，探戈本就是极具诱惑力的舞，现在韦恩跳的简直就成了赤裸裸的挑逗，而这让视频里的画面又冲击进克拉克好不容易平静些的心。

他的手从姑娘的背上抚过，也许他的手就是那么从蝙蝠背上抚过。

他的唇从姑娘的颈侧滑过，也许他的唇就是那么从蝙蝠颈侧滑过。

嫉妒，克拉克无法停止自己的想象，他无法容忍这世上还有其他人触碰过蝙蝠。所以当他再次找回理智时，他发现自己已经硬生生把那只二人舞变为了三人舞，露易丝现在正一脸吃惊的看着自己，好吧，他自己都还在吃惊呢。站在舞池边的露易丝到今天才知道原来克拉克不仅会跳舞，而且还不赖，这舞里姑娘是被争夺的对象，克拉克和韦恩把这曲探戈要表达的恩怨情仇表达的简直淋漓尽致。克拉克之所以跳的好，其实跟他带着情绪本色出演有很大关系，舞步的转换中，黑色和红色的披风交错在一起。被围绕的姑娘此时觉得自己有些窒息，她身边的这两个男人释放出来的荷尔蒙简直可以杀人。她不知道这两位是不是有什么过节，尤其是那位天蓝色眼睛，那眼神亮的简直让人无法直视。一曲终了，莎婷觉得自己简直就像幸存者。此时舞会的主持人正准备公布赢家，却出现了一声煞风景的爆破声，有几个好死不活的亡命之徒偏偏选择在今夜抢韦恩家的慈善资金。

现场的安保能力明显没有拦下那帮有备而来的人，有钱人的晚宴，画风就是能转变的如此之快。克拉克在等着蝙蝠出现，但那人却迟迟未来。克拉克身边一脸惊恐的韦恩又再次让他疑惑，他是知道韦恩是个有魄力的企业家，但作为一个普通的人，这个男人的心跳未免还是沉稳的和表情不太匹配。这两个人大概是在一曲结束后建立了某种默契，现在克拉克在嫉妒和疑惑中准备把和自己躲在角落里的韦恩偷偷敲晕好去救场，而布鲁斯则是观察着现场准备随时晕过去好让克拉克有机会救场。

所幸，布鲁斯今晚不用跟昏迷打交道，呼啸而来的警车出动的异常快，毕竟是名人扎堆的地方，警察们根本都没有离开这座古堡多远。那帮劫匪，觉得自己今晚可以成功简直就是蠢到家，他们的抢劫之行只不过徒劳的变为现场人们以后聚会的谈资。不过，闹剧般的抢劫还是提前结束了这场舞会，警察在排查着现场。克拉克突然生出一个念头，他鬼使神差般的问：

“Mr Wayne，想去我那里避避吗？你最近看着是被盯上了。”

布鲁斯看着突然向自己发出邀请的员工，莞尔一笑：

“好啊，我正愁这段时间总是被人上门恐吓呐。”

 

克拉克是被心中不断膨胀的疑团弄得很迷茫，一直把自己的情敌和爱人想象成同一个人实在不是什么好事情，他想也许把韦恩放在自己身边就可以解开这个谜团。结果他下意识的脱口问出了脑子里的话，而韦恩竟然毫不犹豫就说可以。克拉克现在后悔都来不及，他是疯吗？不过话已出口，克拉克跟露易丝发去个短信就还是和韦恩悄悄离开了现场。当这两个人都刻意想隐藏自己的行为轨迹时，这世上还真没几个人可以发现。

于是，现在大都会的小公寓里，出现了一对很不匹配的搭配，小记者克拉克和他的大老板布鲁斯韦恩正坐在一个小小的沙发里，韦恩的脸上掩饰不住的嫌弃。而克拉克觉得自己就是个白痴，他觉得他自己最近的行为简直一直在脱离自己的理智，大概真和蝙蝠说的那样，自己是终于疯了。到底是为什么自己会把韦恩带回来，而那人为什么会答应？那人难道不觉得随便跟人回家不太正常吗？克拉克又领悟到那人是韦恩，韦恩怕是不会觉得不正常。想着克拉克觉得有些恶寒，总不至于韦恩是觉得他也是适合一夜情的对象吧？他想着就站起了身，说：

“我有事要出去一趟，你随意。”

布鲁斯当然知道克拉克出去是想找谁，他在克拉克请他回家时就存心想逗逗这个一直作弊的人，所以当时他才直接答应了对方明显没有经过大脑的邀约，克拉克反应过来后那个惊恐的表情堪称经典。布鲁斯现在半靠在沙发上，摆出一副有些埋怨的表情：

“你把我带回来，自己却要离开，这是为什么？”

这个人不会是蝙蝠。。。脑海里蝙蝠一脸幽怨的问自己为什么离开的画面杀伤力实在太大，克拉克嘟囔的说了一句马上就回来，就逃也似的的离开了他自己的家。

蝙蝠今晚并没有出现，克拉克回家后发现韦恩已经自作主张的在自己的床里陷入了沉睡。他看着眼前的人，陷入迷思，韦恩的心跳听着无比的轻快活泼。克拉克并不相信那个传闻的真实性，但又有那么多奇怪的巧合，越想越迷茫的卡拉克在沙发上进入了休眠状态。

 

 

10，

韦恩是准备在自己家呆到什时候？

克拉克有些疲惫的看着电脑屏幕，蝙蝠跟他在通讯里留下一句“等我回来再说”就销声匿迹，他去找过罗宾但却被告知蝙蝠是去处理私事所以无可奉告。而他对蝙蝠身份的怀疑被韦恩在他家的一系列行为粉碎的已经差不多，他是多悲剧才会跟情敌住在一起。啊啊。。。

“你这又是怎么了？你的小女朋友很能折腾啊。”

一脸调笑的露易丝看着克拉克毫无生机的打着字，有些恶作剧的的问着。呵呵。。并不是。。我是被我的情敌折腾的。。。那个家伙简直控制了他房间的所有权。克拉克既不能把自己的大老板轰走，也不能把超人的怒气发到那家伙身上，因为他只是个没带脑子的小记者，而且看着还像是试图在勾搭自己的大老板。同时那怀疑还一直都隐隐约约的在克拉克的脑子里，这种乱七八糟的关系对于克拉克现在异常脆弱的大脑真的已经有些超负荷，Rao啊，这都是做了什么孽。

克拉克看了露易丝一眼，像吐了魂一般回：

“没事，我就是最近有些累。”

转过头去工作的露易丝应该是误解了他刚才说的那句话，她好像有点脸红，不过克拉克已无力去修正什么。

 

下班回家，克拉克在公寓门外的走廊里就闻到一阵从自己门缝里透出的食物香气，这倒是新鲜，单身汉的家里竟然也会有等待的晚饭。克拉克打开门，不可思议的看着韦恩在自己常年只是摆设的厨房里忙前忙后，那个人现在正在快速的解剖一条鱼，手法娴熟的让人叹为观止。RAO啊！为什么他的情敌会在他家里帮他做饭啊啊啊！

克拉克闻着黑瓷焖锅里不知道什么在发出一种非常让人有食欲的味道，他向厨房移动着，那个背对他的男人却极其迅速的转身用刀尖指住了他的鼻子。俨然已经把房子纳为己有的韦恩挑眉对着自己说：

“从我的厨房滚出去，Clark，不要在这里妨碍我报答你的留宿之恩。”

 

这是我的厨房啊。。。我的围裙还被你系在身上呢。。。而且谁会报恩报的这么霸道。。。克拉克闷闷的想着，一脸悲怨的坐在沙发上，这个人逐渐在他面前显露的强势还真是和蝙蝠如出一辙。。。不。。。怎么自己又想到了那个方向。时间过没多久，晚餐就全部完工，看来韦恩在他回来之前很久就开始准备了这一切。桌上的海鲜大餐即使是克拉克也不由自主的感慨，真的好厉害！

但他晚回家的脑子现在慢慢到了家，克拉克终于发觉他桌上有不可能出现在他世界里的食材和餐具以及厨房里多出来的那些奇怪厨具，接着他发现自己的笔记本电脑在发出可怕的光。他确定这个人也没有出门，因为厨房里之前有个东西每隔半小时就要按一下，而总时长显示是九个小时。他也不觉得避难的韦恩会让人从韦恩大宅送东西过来。。。不会吧。。。不要啊。。。

克拉克冲到屏幕前，果然他翻出了一堆可怕的账单，心惊胆战的打开银行账户后，嗯，克拉克发现自己苟延残喘的积蓄现在已经算是基本阵亡。。。这个人不是来报恩的。。。。这个人是来报仇的。。。克拉克怀疑自己是不是被韦恩识破了身份，所以那个人准备把克拉克先给穷死。克拉克捂着额头愤怒的说

“Wayne，你怎么能用我的钱买这些？”

韦恩正在给一只龙虾浇酱，他若无其事的说：

“我好歹是韦恩科技的大老板，破解你的密码还是很容易的。”

 

不，这不是重点，这真的不是重点。

 

“你怎么可以未经允许就把我的钱花掉。。。”

“Clark，我必须提醒你。”

“什么？”

“你的工资都是我发的。”

“。。。。。。”

“所以，不要再抱怨。”

“这是两回事，你不可以------”

“Clark，就在刚才，你不仅拿到可以抵消这顿饭的奖金，而且也涨了工资。现在，好好吃饭，不要辜负我一片心意。”

 

有钱人都是这个样的吗？克拉克被堵的无话可说。。。而且今早韦恩大宅又抓到几个古怪的人。。。这个混世魔王的避难之行到底什么时候才可以结束啊。。。。。。

 

 

今天去上班的克拉克依然生无可恋，他觉得他也许等不到蝙蝠回来就要被本已经输掉的情敌给反杀了。希望蝙蝠能快点回来吧，虽然克拉克不想这么想，但这世上应该只有蝙蝠可以和韦恩匹敌，他之前低估韦恩真的是他的错。

布鲁斯这几天看着克拉克那要吐魂的脸，感到心底里涌出的高兴，谁让那个作弊能手用了那么个水晶作弊呢。他现在正无聊的扔着一个小球，思考着等下该怎么逗那条外星救难犬，小球被他砸在墙上后弹到地上，最后滚进了克拉克的床底。

床底积的灰尘让布鲁斯打了个喷嚏，他半个人都探了进去正准备拿着小球出来，接着他就看到了他脸旁边那破掉的牛皮纸里露出的一副画的一小部分。在那个破洞里，布鲁斯看到了蝙蝠车的一部分和超人的靴子，这是个什么搭配？他好奇的把那幅画拿了出来，拆开包裹住它的牛皮纸，然后他就看到那让他不知道说什么的画面。。。

 

这个氪星人。。。看上去那么纯良。。。结果是早就对自己抱有这种糟糕的心思吗？布鲁斯觉得自己真的低估了对方。。。那家伙是从哪里弄的这么个画。。。竟然还是在蝙蝠车上。。。最让布鲁斯无法接受的是，那个超人凭什么觉得自己会是下面那个？！蝙蝠全身上下是哪一点让那人竟胆敢出现这样的想法。逗狗游戏已经玩的差不多，是时候让蝙蝠和自己一起摊牌，反正他本来也就没准备在接受表白后还跟超人隐瞒自己的真实身份。

 

这就是为何克拉克回家进门的一瞬间就看到让他决定今天一定要把韦恩赶出去的一幕，韦恩把那幅他藏起来的画给翻了出来。那个男人现在正用手扶着那幅画，坐在沙发上一脸戏谑的看着他，浓浓的嘲讽着：

“说说，Clark。你这是想被Superman/上呢？还是想/上/Batman呢？”

简直够了！克拉克用他作为人类最快的速度冲了过去，而韦恩极其灵活的避开后不知道用什么招式直接把克拉克给撂倒了。等克拉克从被撂倒的惊异中恢复时，他发现自己已经被韦恩死死按在地板上动弹不得，最起码作为人类的时候。现在他的大老板正跨坐在他的身上，那幅画被立在他的脸旁边，韦恩蓝幽幽的眼睛盯着他，问：

“你是想/上/了Batman吗？”

克拉克不知道该回什么，他难道应该回眼前的人是吗？但他心底开始起来的不祥预感让他选择了闭嘴，接着韦恩就又问了一句他更不知道怎么回的话：

“我可以吻你吗？”

什么？

“我可以吻你吗？superman。”

克拉克完全懵了，韦恩的声音现在变得极其低沉，轻轻的吻落在自己的唇上，那个男人胸膛里的心跳频率已经完全变成另一个人，克拉克终于从一直困扰他的牛角尖里反应过来，他的怀疑不是错的，眼前的人，他默认的情敌竟然真的是他的蝙蝠，那视频里的蝙蝠十之八九是罗宾喽。。。RAO！这是个什么剧情发展，简直就是一部洒满狗血的肥皂剧。克拉克也意识到自己的处境有些糟，蝙蝠显然是已经知道他是超人了所以那幅画。。。啊。。。谁来救救他，被还没有正式回复自己的追求对象看到这种东西。。。克拉克。。。不。。。超人也觉得还是给他来一打氪石吧。

 

蝙蝠用着布鲁斯的语气，布鲁斯用着蝙蝠的声音问着身下僵硬的人：

“Superman，你告诉我，你是想/上/了Batman吗？”

惊恐的克拉克为了自己还有未来，违背良心的摇了摇头，用着超人最真诚的目光看着眼前的人。布鲁斯轻轻哼了一声，俯下身贴在克拉克的耳边：“我的回复是“好”。但我要警告你，我不会是下面那个，如果你不情愿可以选择离开。”

“没关系，你答应我就很满足了。”克拉克明白什么叫缓兵之计，他无辜的笑着说。 

身上的人离开了自己，克拉克看着那人理理衣服跟自己说：“你就自己抱着画先呆着吧。”然后就出了房门，楼下传来的引擎声听上去极其昂贵，看来布鲁斯应该是要回韦恩大宅。

克拉克看着那幅画，露出和纯良完全无关的笑容。他想，等真到那时候，即使他毁约，布鲁斯怕是也跑不掉。正如蝙蝠所说，超人的存在就是作弊。

 

 

11=番外，

世界上缺的永远不是新闻，尤其是娱乐新闻，蝙蝠和布鲁斯的绯闻在不到几个月的时间里，就基本已经自己消失的差不多。戴安娜也终于不再一脸担忧的看着自己，从超人告诉戴安娜表白成功之后，那位女战神像是放下了心头重负，她当时就给了超人大大的一个拥抱：“你竟然真的把Wayne击败了，我就说Superman是战无不胜的。你不知道我真的一直很担心，毕竟Batman啊。。。对你来说真的难度太高。”

瞭望塔里的众人在经历了超人疯狂黏着蝙蝠，超人疯狂避开蝙蝠等等等后终于看到他们的联盟老大和顾问又恢复到正常的相处模式。闪电对此感觉非常满意，但他又总是觉得那两个人的氛围和以前也不太相同，虽然蝙蝠还是无时不刻的在攻击着超人，超人也还是完全不生气的违和反应。可闪电觉得自己竟然感觉到了那种他期待已久的温馨和谐，他想他大概是终于也让超人和蝙蝠逼疯了吧。

超人看着在观望台看着窗外的蝙蝠，他飞到那个男人身边，蝙蝠回头看着他。明天就是跨年夜，他想约布鲁斯出去，和恋人在大都会时代广场跨年一直是克拉克的梦想之一，所以超人对蝙蝠说出了他的新年愿望：

“可以和我一起去跨年集会吗？Bat。”

“怎么，你是不怕让Wayne和那位小记者也闹一段绯闻吗？”

“如果他的大老板不介意跌了身价，我想那位小记者也是不会在意的。”

蝙蝠看了看超人，这个人再跟自己表白成功之后倒是胆子越来越大。不过真要是传出了绯闻又如何呢？说不定布鲁斯韦恩正好可以借克拉克肯特洗掉自己花花公子的名声，蝙蝠现在放任自己想象未来可以发生的一切，有些事情就让它们顺其自然吧。于是他告诉超人：

“好。”

 

 

大雪覆盖了今年的最后一天，大都会的时代广场也是一年中最热闹的，慕名而来的各地游客交织又散开，一帮大人像孩子似的正在一个空地上打雪仗，所有人这个时候看着都那么高兴，充满对来年的期盼与希望。

克拉克曾经的期望现在就在他身边，虽然期望现在正用像爱斯基摩人一样的装扮伪装着身份。被包住的布鲁斯只有一双眼睛露在外面，今天相当的冷，所以布鲁斯看着完全不显眼。

“你的热巧克力好了，谢谢。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

从流动小店里接过热可可的克拉克对布鲁斯说：“你喝点这个，我之前喝过，味道和其它地方的都不太一样。”便服里的确有些冷的布鲁斯拉下自己的围巾，小口的啜饮着但还是被烫到了舌头。克拉克看着自己的爱人的眉头浅浅的皱了下就明白了，他扶住杯子对着杯身吹了口小小的冷空气后喝了一口，现在温度正好。被无微不至的呵护着的布鲁斯突然觉得有些想笑，这个人，是把自己当成小孩了吗？不过可以喝到一杯不烫舌头的热可可也挺好。

还有几十分钟就要跨年，他们俩开始慢慢的朝广场中心走去。路上的克拉克还硬是买了对可以发光的跨年数字头饰，布鲁斯今天才知道眼前的这个人比自己想象的还要幼稚，他可不想把那个发着五颜六色光的年份戴在头上，刚想挥开就发现对方睁着那双无辜而湿润的眼睛看着他。布鲁斯叹了口气，克拉克今天是准备把克拉克版跨年愿望清单上的事情全部做一遍吗？算了，随他吧。于是克拉克高兴的看到那个大羽绒脑袋终于凑了过来，他伸手给大羽绒脑袋套上了那个闪闪发亮的装饰后也给他自己套上了。布鲁斯觉得自己和克拉克现在看上去简直蠢的不知道说什么，克拉克却一把揽住他笑着说：“你看着真的太可爱了，B。”

可爱？也就克拉克在知道自己是蝙蝠后还能这么想，不知道这个人的审美是什么构造。路上走着超人和蝙蝠或者路上走着的克拉克和布鲁斯，此时此刻和其他所有的情侣都没有任何区别。雪花飘落在他们的身上又被微风拂掉，跨年水晶球就快落下。

克拉克跨年清单的最后也是最重要的一个就是—跨年之吻，超人意外的吻过蝙蝠一次，自己被布鲁斯强行吻了一次，然后就没有多的什么亲密行为，想来到现在他都没有正经和他的爱人接过吻。广场上的人们开始欢呼，拥抱，也有很多人已经提前开始拥吻。新年的倒计时已经开始。

 

“十”

克拉克看着身边的人，他还没有鼓起勇气，他觉得自己的手微微有些抖。

“九”

“八”

布鲁斯隔着一堆衣服都感觉到搂着自己的男人在微微发抖，这个人真是小鬼头吗？这么个男人竟然会是超人，难怪至今也没人发现。

“七”

“六”

刚想移动自己手的克拉克发现自己的手僵硬的像个冰雕，不，好不容易有爱人陪着，不能再让那清单最后一条废掉。

“五”

“四”

是不是应该帮他一把，布鲁斯已经拉下围巾准备主动清理掉克拉克愿望清单的最后一条。

“三”

“二”

克拉克的双手终于紧紧扣住了面前的大羽绒脑袋，布鲁斯的/唇被他狠狠/吻住，他都怀疑是不是撞到了对方的牙齿。布鲁斯回搂住克拉克，他想他需要教教这个童子军什么是接吻。

“一”

水晶球落下，高楼顶端炸开的纸礼花给所有的人下了场五颜六色的暴风雪。拥吻着的人们看上去那么幸福，那么美好，谁都无法预测的未来对他们而言都不会是孤身一人。

相爱的人们，请无所顾忌的相爱吧。

因为这世上最美好的事情，莫过于爱与被爱。

 

\---------------END----------------------

 

【注】：

1，“是你告诉我正义并不往往从黑暗中来”是蝙蝠在超人墓碑前说的话，来源于《正义联盟》动画第二季的19-20集《Hereafter》。

2, “世上最美好的事情，莫过于爱与被爱”来源于电影《红磨坊》。

3，就是让他们好好谈个恋爱，希望你们可以喜欢。


End file.
